gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gantz Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Reasons for this wiki Adding back some things taken out of the article with one editor decided that it was too long, so that 90% had to be removed. I tried reverting hrt edits then, no one else around to post their comments, so I asked for a third party. The two guys that wandered in agreed that the article was too long, but didn't comment on what was being taken out. Anyway, the Wikia thing is about putting whatever you want, without anyone complaining its too long, so I'll put all the stuff back here. That includes the longer character lists, my Aspects of the Game section, all the Cultural References, or Trivia as some call them, and I'll copy over the Gantz Equipment page I created on the wikipedia as well, since knowing the gear is crucial to understanding the series. Don't ever hesitate to post your opinions, and mention if you are fan of the manga series, or if you haven't read much of it yet. I'm curious how much the article appeals to both groups of people. Dream Focus 16:05, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::I put the Trivia on its own page, as well as some other stuff. Should Aspects of the Game be its own page? I don't care how long the page is, it not bothering me, but I'm not sure if its easier to read for some people if its sorted out differently. Please give your opinions. Dream Focus 16:36, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Why is the mainpage looking like a wikipedia article and not a main navigation page? the current Gantz page needs moved to something else, and your great work at building a Gantz page here on the main page needs moved to Gantz, and a proper mainpage needs installed here. --Uberfuzzy 00:14, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::That should be forwarded to the main page. No information on there isn't found elsewhere. Dream Focus 00:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) blank spaces at the top of the article Why are there several blank white spaces at the top of the article? Why does that keep showing up? Its only on this page. Dream Focus 00:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :I dont know, i've seen that before, it might be something in the way the page gets transfered to the server during save, it should be fine to ignore, as the wiki engine trims off extra newlines at the top and bottom of articles when it turned it into the html viewed page --Uberfuzzy 02:03, 15 November 2008 (UTC) How to list the characters There is a long character's list that list every single character that ever appeared http://gantz.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Gantz_Characters, including some I don't recall ever reading. That is hard to get through. So I'm going to create a page for the main characters with brief summaries, and people can then click on their names to see articles based on those individual characters. One page for list for every hunter ever in the game, one list for every enemy and target. I need to rename http://gantz.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Gantz_characters (note the c isn't capitalized, there two different pages) to List_of_Gantz_Hunters. How do I do that? Dream Focus 00:40, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :If the page is not move protected, there will be a "Move" button at the top, near the edit button, you use the to "move" the page to a new name. --Uberfuzzy 02:03, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Doh! Why didn't I notice that before? I just got the Voltron wiki created, and was working on that. I plan on doing some work on Gantz wiki as well. No one else seems to edit things here. Dream Focus 02:17, 15 November 2008 (UTC) What do you think this wiki needs? * Pictures of all the targets as well as the characters that don't have one yet * The List of Gantz Hunters at each mission perhaps listing how many died before the end of that mission, how many points they got, and when 100 points were gotten what they used them on, as well as the nicknames Gantz gave them. * More people talking on the discussion pages so we can figure out what else the wiki needs That's all I can think of right now. Please post anything that comes to your mind.Dream Focus 20:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) How about battle summaries? While posting over at a forum to try to get some additional participating here, I thought of something else we could use. I'll just copy that bit of my post over here: I'm thinking if someone could put a play by play for the missions, that would be interesting. When looking for the page the range of the rifles was mentioned, I found that one of the two statue aliens outside was put down by the sniper, from a rooftop, after it chased them inside. I had forgotten who had done what. Someone with better memory than me, or who has read it recently, could add that in. It is interesting to note that even though some of them knew they needed points, they didn't try to finish off the enemy, it sometimes someone else coming along and shooting at it when it was done and injured. Dream Focus 12:01, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Penis enlargement ads on this wiki What the hell is going on here folks? They are rather graphic aren't they? Have a little decency! I'm hoping these ads on just on series like Gantz, which no children should be watching do to the sex and gory violence, and not on wikias that actually have a large child audience. They are disturbing enough for adults. Dream Focus 04:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) About the Current Events section We can't talk about the current issue, above the plot explaining what the series is about. I moved that to the bottom of the page for now. I'm thinking we need a list of all events perhaps, and a mission summary. Have an outline of what happened, brief summary, and then click on something for a detailed story. Instead of just linking to the chapter list on the official wikipedia. Sound good? Dream Focus 04:15, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Do we know this is the Final Arc? Everyone seems to think so, but has there been any official world? Maybe after the end of the world, something else happens. You don't retire from a series this popular, so surely he'll drag it on as long as he can. Dream Focus 04:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::We don't know if this is the Final Arc. Heck, we don't even know if this is the end of the world, it's just what Nishi thinks. But in my opinion, the manga is close to ending. -- Raikon 00:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Or it could just be the beginning. Have a post-apocalyptic world, where the aliens pour out everywhere, and people are forced to fight nonstop against them. Have the remaining survivors of humanity band together, and various ones chosen to protect against any aliens that are detected appearing nearby, as well as going out to wipe out any existing nest as they are able. It all depends on how high his sales are of Gantz related products, and if he has something else lined up he wants to do instead. He took a break from Gantz before to make Love Laughs at Locksmiths, there even a Gantz player in the background on one scene, as a joke. Dream Focus 01:58, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::::It's not Gantz if there's no...Gantz or missions or the epic point system -- Raikon 02:02, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Gantz will always be about large breasted teenage girls, lots of blood and violence, interesting characters, and aliens that look increasingly strange and ridiculous. Dream Focus 02:58, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Current Events section moved The information that was there was copied over to Italian mission in its entirety. For those who want to read about the various things going on, instead of the chapter by chapter method you have on the official wikipedia for it, I have a section for that created and now linked to. Dream Focus 01:04, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Official link to Gantz wiki on Wikipedia article Two people want it there, three are currently against. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Gantz#wiki_more_developed_now.2C_topic_raised_once_more If you believe this wikia qualifies as a valid external link, please go there and state so. Dream Focus 18:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) The description at the top of the browser I just noticed that the top of my browser says "Gantz Wiki - Reika, Kei, Manga". Why is that? Is that what most people search for? I'd think they'd search for "Kurono" more than "Kei", since everyone in the manga and anime and fan sites refer to him as Kurono. Is that automatic, or does someone put that up there? Dream Focus 11:12, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Found Gantz avatars which would be perfect for articles http://test.gantzotaku.com/galerie/displayimage.php?album=33&pos=40 There are even some of the Osaka team. Since avatars are made for anyone to use in forums and blogs, I doubt the guy will care if they are used in this wikia. Also, its just pictures from the manga, which someone took the time to crop a proper size, and type in the name of the person. Dream Focus 15:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Can't get the inbox from official wikipedia site to work Shueisha | publisher_en = Dark Horse | publpublisher_en = Dark Horse | publisher_other = Editions Tonkam Planet Manga Glénat Komik Remaja Editorial Vid | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Weekly Young Jump | first = October 2000 | last = | volumes = 26 | chapter_list = List of Gantz chapters }} Gonzo | licensor = ADV Films MVM Films Madman Entertainment | network = Fuji Television | network_other = Animax Japanimax MTV Central Anime Network | first = April 12, 2004 | last = June 26, 2004 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = List of Gantz episodes }} Gonzo | licensor = ADV Films MVM Films Madman Entertainment | network = AT-X | network_other = Animax Japanimax MTV Central Anime Network | first = August 26, 2004 | last = November 18, 2004 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = List of Gantz episodes }} Fixed catagory problem I asked on the official Wikia boards about the noinclude crap, and found out what caused it and how to turn it off. Shouldn't have any additional problems now. At least, once we eliminate anywhere those tags are at, they won't reappear again. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) This is Amazing!! I LOVE THIS SITE Our Mission To lead the Water-Fuel Movement to educate the world on vital alternatives to costly and harmful fossil fuels, while offering lucrative business opportunities and a valuable game for all to play. Must check out! www.water4gasdvd.com